


Zen's Tumblr Prompts

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Babies, Bad Cooking, Baking, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Engagement, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Injury, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pumpkins, Satya is Best Cook, Snipers, Stabbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Will update tags as time goes on, adopted pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Recently, I got a big influx of prompts on tumblr, so I'm going to post them here. Have fun.





	1. 1 - Oristion

"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

  
Bastion's eye flickered, sky blue to blood red. Orisa placed her metal hand as gently as she could to their cheek. She tried prompting any sort of noise from them; their quietness worried her. They usually made all sorts of mechanical noises and chirps, speaking cheerfully in Omnicode. Now, all she heard was the whirring of their fans and the sounds of the alleyway around them.

  
_"Look at me, E-54. You are okay. Everything is okay,"_ she whispered to him as calmly as she could manage. Her "native language" felt odd coming from her speakers. She hardly ever used it, except times like these when her fellow Omnics were in trouble (or, in this case, if they believed they were).

  
She pressed her forehead to theirs, the soft clink of metal normally a comforting noise for her dear Bastion unit. _"Do you have any glass stuck in you?"_

  
Thankfully, this emitted a response. _"...no, I don't think so..."_

  
Orisa sighed in relief. She pressed a "kiss" to their forehead. _"I love you, E-54. I will not let them harm you, I promise."_

  
_"What if they harm_ you?" The genuine concern in their voice broke her metaphorical heart. She let out a chuckle, trying to mask her fear.

  
_"They will not. Efi has built me to protect the people I care about, and I care about you. I will not fail. If they harm you, they would have to have shattered every one of my servos first."_

  
_"Don't say things like that!"_ They were clearly distressed at the thought of losing her. As cute as it was, now was not the time for such negativity.

  
_"I only say it because it is true. I love you, do you understand?"_

  
_"Yes...but I want to protect you too. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially if I could do something about it!"_

  
_"You do protect me, just by being around. I can't thank you enough for what you have shown me already. I wouldn't know so many things in this world if you had not offered your hand. You protect me from heartbreak, because I know you will be there by my side no matter what attempts to come between us. You protect me from the enemy as we fight, making sure they stop firing before my shield drops and leaves us in the open. You protect me from rude individuals like the one that had the audacity to try and harm us simply because of things we cannot control. You protect me as I protect you, E-54, and I love you for that."_

  
Bastion's eye grew bright, and they wrapped their arms around Orisa's waist.

  
_"I love you too. I love you so, so much. I just...I can't...I don't want them to hurt you. They_ won't _hurt you. If they do, I'll hurt them just as bad."_

  
_"That's my Bastion,"_ she said as she accepted their hug, happy that they was starting to feel better. That human better hope and pray that he doesn't run into them again soon.


	2. 2 - Hanmei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a publicity gala, Mei kicks a Talon agent's ass with nothing more than her wits, strength, and hairstick, while her husband watches, incapacitated.

**"How is my wife more badass than me?"**  
Hanzo chuckled, but stopped soon after a stabbing pain went through his side.

They had caught him and Mei off-guard as they left the publicity gala. Obviously neither had their weapons on hand; the large amount of security in and outside the building had made them feel safe enough to do so. They didn't expect a squad of Talon members to have gunned down every single guard posted outdoors. Hanzo had tried to fight back, to protect his wife, to protect himself, but it hadn't gone to plan whatsoever. He ended up incapacitated against a wall with what felt like several cracked or broken ribs...his dragons had done a number on several of the guards though, thankfully.

But one was still standing, and clearly intended to finish their mission.

The agent had gotten Mei pinned to a corner. Hanzo remembered how stunning she looked in that floor-length red gown, but now he regretted not suggesting that she changed into something more appropriate for fighting, just in case.

He also regretted ever doubting his _yuki no joō_.

The man was currently trapped beneath her. She stradled him with two hands around his throat, ready to choke him to death if he didn't drop the gun. Mei had surprised him by punching him square in the nose, cracking the face-plate of his helmet and making him stumble back.

Hanzo watched as the scientist reached back and snatched her hairstick out from her bun. Her chocolate brown locks tumbled around her shoulders, and the man cried out in agony as she wasted no time stabbing him with the pin right between his eyes. The man went limp soon afterwards.

Mei ran over to him, with blood on her hands and fear in her eyes. " _Àirén_ , oh my God, are you alright? How bad did they hurt you? Can you walk? I don't want to have to leave you alone while I go get help--"

"I am fine. Go alert the guards, I do not think it's a good idea for me to be walking right now." As if his body was trying to prove his point, he started coughing hard. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, blood stained his palm and a metallic taste covered his tongue. _Idaina_.

"Oh, Hanzo," Mei sighed, biting her lip. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, go on. We need to make sure that any Talon agents that ran away do not hurt those inside the building." The concern in her expression made him feel a bit guilty.

"Okay, you're right. I love you. Stay safe." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before running off (well, running the best  she could in heels). Hanzo sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, and waited for her return.


	3. 3 - Junkmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya catches Junkrat sneaking off of the base late at night, probably to go blow something up. She doesn't expect the invitation to his little party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short tbh, but I like it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**"Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"**  
  
Satya could not believe she was left flustered by the offer of this dirty, chaos-inducing Australian. But here she was, sputtering with a deep red flush on her face, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Jamison was most likely going off to explode something...or _someone_ , and neither of those options would have seemed particularly appealing to her on any other day, or if anyone else had offered it. But there was something about the way he said it that enticed her. She wanted to see. She wanted to watch his face light up like the dynamite sparking at the fuse, wanted to see the joy he got from his hard work. She normally didn't like loud noises, they made her temples hurt and it was difficult for her to speak over them. But something was _different_ , and Satya couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The junker noticed her apprehension. "Ya don't haf to come if you don't want, shiela. Jus' a lil bit of fun, y'know?"  
  
"I..." She didn't have any clue what the correct response might be. On one hand, she could go with him. Sure, she'd end up with a headache and ringing ears, but she could maybe see what was so inticing to him about fire and destruction. If she didn't, there wasn't much harm to be done. She doubted Jamison would think her lesser because of it; many had likely turned his offer down before. She let out a deep breath, and tore her eyes from her fingertips and looked at his face.  
  
"I think...I would like to join you."

The way his face nearly split in two with a grin made the seed of anxiety in her heart blossom, but it was soon weeded out by excitement and anticipation. The man extended his hand. Satya sighed and closed her eyes briefly, preparing herself for what would come next, and took it.  
  
_Dēvuḍu āme sahāyaṁ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> dēvuḍu āme sahāyaṁ = god help her


	4. 4 - Junkmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe junkrat is fucking dead (jk)

The makeshift bandage was slowing the bloodflow a bit, thankfully. The bullet had torn all the way through his shoulder, and was now resting in Jamison’s mechanical hand. Satya was near the entrance of the dead-end alleyway, setting up defenses until a medic could arrive.

Jamie had been hit by shrapnel and explosive blasts before. He had entire limbs blown off before, but…it was so bad. The shock had completely worn off, and the injury was hitting him full force. A burning sensation seeded deep within his muscles that wasn’t made better no matter how he was positioned, only worse in certain ones. The pain was making his head throb, and the blood loss was making him dizzy and tired. He tried to focus on his breathing as best as he could.

The familiar clicking of heels brought him back to reality. Gunshots echoed around them, but he only looked at his dynamite girl. Worry was etched into gorgeous face, thick brows furrowed together and golden eyes wide with concern. She kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his cheek and gently pressing her forehead to is.

“You will be okay, _priyamaina_. They passed us by while we were covering the wound. We just need to wait for Ana to get within line of sight,” she comforted. The thin frown on her features made his heart ache worse than the hole in his shoulder.

“Don’ worry ‘bout me, shiela. I’m a'right,” he whispered back.

“You were _shot_ , Jamison, by a sniper. I do not believe that 'alright’ is a good word to use right now.”

“Heh…” Words failed him as black fogged up the edges of his vision. He got lost in those yellow irises, the white noise in his ears getting louder and louder.

“Jamison, don’t you dare–” Satya’s eyes watered as she watched his pupils dialate and his eyelids fall.

“’M not gonna, don’t worry…”

_“Jamison!”_

His eyes snapped open at her shout, a stinging on his left cheek. He lifted his good arm to pull her close and wipe her tears the best he could.

“Don’t you _dare_ leave me, Jamison,” she whimpered, turning her face to press it into his hand.

“Luv, couldja do somethin’ for me?”

Her eyes widened a bit. “Yes, anything. What is it?”

“Jus…smile. I really need ta see ya smile right now,” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> priyamaina - darling/beloved


	5. 5 - Junkmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat is an excellent dad and nobody can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Making up for the angst from last time lol.

“Who’s me perfect girl? Who’s daddy’s lil cutie?”

Ekta gurgled happily at Junkrat, sticking her fingers in her mouth.

“Tha’s roight, it’s you! You’re perfect! You’re th'cutie!” he cooed in response, raising her higher in the air. The baby’s thick black hair stuck out in every direction, her golden eyes shining joyfully. She was beautiful, and she was _his_.

“Jamison? Jamison, where are you?” Satya’s voice called out.

“In here, luv!” he responded.

“There you two are. I was getting worried you ran off to show her how to build an explosive or something,” she chuckled as she walked into the room. “Aw, nah, I wouldn’t do that to my darlin’, she’s too squishy fer that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being squishy, especially if you happen to be two months old.”

“Tha’s true.” Jamison looked over to his wife, who looked stunning as usual. She herself was a little squishy, still having some of her baby fat, and in his perspective it only added to her beauty. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail to keep it away from the hands of a certain newborn, and her simple clothing and makeup was a nice change of pace.

Satya approached her husband, her daughter letting out a little sigh and reaching for her mother. “Come here, _kuturu_. It’s time for a certain little girl to nap.”

Jamie thought for a moment. “Is it Evie? Or Kami? No, no, s'gotta be Bella, right?”

She gave him a look before whispering to Ekta. “ _Nēnu atanu māku vinōdabharitamaina undi bhāvin̄cina anukuṇṭunnānu._ ”

“Oi, you better not be insultin’ me! I can’t have both a’ ya gangin’ up on me, Ekky, or I’ll hafta get yer Uncle Roadie over here to teach ya a lesson!” He feigned anger, shaking his finger at his tiny daughter. It got a chuckle out of his wife.

“We would never, darling,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “ **Stop being so cute.** Ekta is supposed to be that.”

“Well, she clearly gets it from me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> kuturu = daughter
> 
> Nēnu atanu māku vinōdabharitamaina undi bhāvin̄cina anukuṇṭunnānu. = I think your father thinks he is funny


	6. 6 - Junkmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written this much dialogue in a drabble before holy shit

**“Not everyone is out ta getcha. Stop thinkin’ that. It’s annoying.”**

In all her life, Satya Vaswani never expected to be chastized for her paranoia by a junker who had been on an internation crime spree before settling in with Overwatch. In all honesty, it would have been more expected to have this conversation being the other way around. But then again, Jamison Fawkes is definitely not a normal junker.

“Name one person in this organization that does not think poorly of Vishkar,” she retorted, eyes narrowing. “If they insult the company that took me off the streets and raised me, forgive me for taking it as one would an insult towards their parents.”

“Well, none of us really think Vishkar as a whole is th’ bad guy,” he explained. “I mean, shit. What they say they’re doin’ is pretty fine by me. It’s how they’re goin’ about it tha’s the problem. Usin’ sound to mind-control entire cities ain’t exactly too nice ‘n’ all, ya know?”

“It is not 'mind-control’. It is using sonic waves to boost productivity and enforce order.”

“So, mind-control.”

Satya glared at him. This man was lecturing her about control, when he had no right to talk seeing as he clearly did not know one thing about it. Junkrat was the epitome of chaos. He was just about everything that Vishkar stood against.

“We provide housing and jobs for those in cities effected by the Crisis. We have donated millions to charity and research. We select most of our architects from poverty and give them the chance at life they deserve to have. Please tell me, Mr. Fawkes, what exactly is evil about that?”

“Never said it was evil, sheila! Vishkar has a good idea, but they’re jus’ workin’ on it the wrong way. S'the people in control of th'company that are at fault, not yours or any of yer architects.”

“You might not think that, but what about dos Santos? His friend, Hana? Your bodyguard? All of them have treated me with disrespect simply because my name is associated with the company’s.”

“Well, I can tell ya roight now that ol’ Pigface is just like that with everyone he ain’t familiar with. Hana’s just stickin’ with Lucio 'cause they’re best buds, an’ also I’m pretty sure she has a massive crush on the bloke. Lucio doesn’t like the fact that Vishkar is erasin’ all the local culture of his home, and I don’t blame 'im too much. How would ya feel if someone came to India and was like, 'Sorry, but you can’t do your native dancing anymore, it’s too chaotic’?”

Satya’s mouth drew into a thin line as she dropped her holo-tablet stylus on the table. She promptly got up and turned to leave.

“Ya can’t hide from the fact that Vishkar’s done some bad stuff, Symm. Yer either gonna accept it and try ta fix it, get to thinkin’ it’s okay ta do, or yer gonna break away from them fer good.” Jamison said, putting down the screwdriver he was using to tinker with his bombs. He turned in his chair and looked at her as she paused in the doorway. “Tha’s how it was for me, learnin’ 'bout what Roadie did.”

This surprised Satya. Although she was quite irritated with the junker at the moment, she was also curious. “…what…did Roadhog do?”

“Ya ever learn how the Outback got how it is today?” His voice grew quieter, which was alarming as it was usually loud and full of enthusiasm. She nodded. “He was part of it, th’ ALF. He was one of the team that went in to destroy th’ Omnium.”

“So, he was responsible in part for the destruction of central Australia?”

“Yeh. Big guy’s part of th’ reason I’ve been fightin’ every day since I was born.”

“…how did you take the news?” Concern was clear in Satya’s voice, her eyebrows stitched together. Maybe Jamison knew more about her situation than she thought.

“At first? Not well. Didn’t talk to 'im for a whole week unless it was for work or somethin’. Then I started thinkin’, ya know what? I’ve been workin’ with this guy for three years now, and he hasn’t done me wrong once. Even if he did bad shit in the past, he may still have hope, ya know? So, I guess what I’m tryin’ ta say here is that…Vishkar may still have hope, but not while they’re doin’ all this bad shit. Once people start to figure out that th’ leaders of it are playing dirty, don’t defend 'em. Fight with the people. Then once ya get the baddies out of th’ house, start makin’ it feel like home again. Ya get me?”

Satya simply stared at him for a moment, trying to process everything. Jamison was surprisingly one of the few people in the organization that she had actually grown somewhat close to. They had bonded over their love of creation (in a way that she couldn’t seem to do with the other engineer, Mr. Lindholm). “…I…I think so. I would never have expected you to be the person I would get advice from on this topic, but…it is good advice. Thank you, Mr. Fawkes.”

“Not a problem, shiela. An’ call me Jamie if you’d like.” His signature cheshire grin returned, but this time it was almost comforting to see. “Or Jamison, but nobody’s been callin’ me that since I signed up for this joint.”

“Right…Jamison.” She tasted the word on her tongue, seeing how she liked it. It fit well on her voice, and she nodded in satisfaction.


	7. 7 - Junkmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves a good old-fashioned baking ficlet.
> 
> this whole thing isn't supposed to be junkmetra i promise--

    Satya snorted from laughing so hard. Her boyfriend had been attempting to make modak from a recipe Satya had written down in her personal cookbook for their anniversary. However, he had...substituted some of the ingredients.

  
    The recipe called for 1 cup of coconut and 1 cup of jaggery. Jamison had apparently thought that jaggery would taste the exact same as white sugar, and used that in the filling instead. That wasn't the bad part, however. The recipe also needed _ghee_ and rice flour. He had all-purpose flour, and completely forgot _ghee_ or even plain butter in the recipe at all.

  
    Now he was trying to mold the flat dough, made of nothing but flour, salt, and  water, into the delicate shell of the dumplings, and getting extremely frustrated with the limp mixture. "I thought you said this's an easy dessert!" he complained, grumbling as Satya watched him go at it.

  
    "It is, if you do not mess up the recipe. I told you that you needed butter, love."

  
    "I knooow," Jamison whined. "I jus don't wanna hafta remake the whole thing. It'd be a waste of supplies."

  
    "It is already a waste of supplies when you are not using the supplies that the recipe calls for."

  
    "Shiela, please."

  
    "If you wanted to taste modak so badly, you could have just asked me to make it for you. I would not have minded."

  
    "But it's our anniversary! I gotta make it special!" His arms made wide motions as he tried to talk with his hands and shape the dough at the same time.

  
    "You have already made it special, Jamison. Why put yourself through this?" she chuckled, coming over to try and help him.

  
    Her hands were quickly shooed away from the floured surface. " **'Cause I love ya, god damn it!** Now lemme make ya this thing and then we can do somethin' else, okay?"

  
    "Alright, alright. I will be watching television if you need me," Satya replied, shaking her head as she walked off.


	8. 8 - Emilena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies are cool.  
> Also, told you it wasn't all Junkmetra.

“ **Why are you looking at me like that?** You were saying you wanted a dog, and they were giving away these guys for _free_ , Em!” Lena protested. Her girlfriend sighed in response, looking in the cardboard box at the two puppies her lover had decided to adopt.

“For one thing, Lena, I said I might want a dog, not a puppy. Second, that’s two dogs. We don’t have room for both of ‘em in the apartment!” Emily chastized Lena’s brash decision. She frowned and gave her best puppy-dog eyes (pun intended).

“Aw, c'mon luv! They’re just little things, they won’t grow too big! Besides, they’re probably siblings. Wouldn’t be right to seperate them just because one couldn’t fit.”

“Lena.”

“ _Emilyyy_.”

Emily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay, listen. We’ll go to the vet’s, get them both checked out and make sure they don’t have any diseases or nothin’. They’ll probably be able to tell us at least one of the breeds that makes 'em up, yeah? Then if they have a good chance of growin’ up to be large, we’ll keep one of 'em and find a good home for the other. Does that work?”

“I guess,” Lena murmured, clearly disappointed that they wouldn’t keep both of them regardless. “Here’s hoping they’re toy breeds, right?”

Emily shook her head at this ridiculous woman. She couldn’t believe she loved her so much sometimes.


	9. 9 - Hanmei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Mei-Ling Zhou is fucking dead
> 
> Two chapters in one day, hoo boy I'm gettin' shit done.

Did someone say angst? >;3c

“The noose tightens,” Hanzo murmured as he released an arrow from its noch.

Blue tracers on the tails of the shrapnel let him watch his handiwork. The group of Talon agents had been in a tight-packed group, he guessed 3 within at least a 5-meter radius. The scatter arrow landed between the feet of one, ripping them to shreds, and another foot-soldier had been injured by ricochet.

Perfect.

“ _All agents, be advised. Sniper has been observed in the area, last seen on the rooftop of the Mehrotra Silk Factory,_ ” Athena’s voice sounded over the comms.

“ _Thanks, luv_ ,” Tracer responded, cheery voice crackling on the miniature radio. “ _Looks like Widowbitch is accompanying the squadron. Anyone have sights on the factory? If so, try and get up to take her out. I’m on my way!_ ”

Mei’s gentle voice came through, filled with determination. “ _I have the location in my view. Sniper is on the right of the building, looking at towards the payload._ ” A few seconds later, she sounded again. “ _This will stop them!_ ”

An ice wall popped up a few miles over, on top of a roof. Hanzo assumed it broke Widowmaker’s line of sight. He noched a sonic arrow and fired it at the wall, revealing the red outline of the spider’s body. She briefly looked around in confusion before raising her rifle and clicking it into scoped position, focusing it on someone in the opposite direction of the payload.

“ _She sees one of you. Tracer, Mei, be ca–_ ”

A shot cracked through the air, followed by a shriek of pain.

No. No, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**NO**_ –

“ _Mei?_ ” Tracer’s voice had lost all enthusiasm. “ _You alright?_ ”

“ _Mei, do you need help? I’m on my way! You got this, right, Hana?_ ” Lucio sounded through the comms.

“ _I got this! Go get her out of there. Hanzo, keep your eyes on Widowmaker, I’m pinned in at the moment,_ ” Hana replied confidently.

The side streets were empty of anything except falling bodies and arrows. The gunshots and were distant to him, the communcation links turned off, the burning in his lungs from sprinting so hard was ignored. Instead, Hanzo focused on the memory of Mei’s scream, his fear of the worst growing each second that she didn’t say anything.

“ _I-I’m okay, everyone. I was injured, but I got into the factory. She can’t get to me unless she drops down,_ ” she finally responded.

He couldn’t hear the others due to muting them in favor of listening out for any signs of Mei in further distress.

“ _Sorry, sorry…sorry. I was a bit distracted with the ‘not dying’ thing._ ” Mei joked, but Hanzo could hear the way her voice strained. He was almost there, just a few more blocks to go.

He watched the rooftop as he approached, seeing Widowmaker distracted with firing near the payload. He took his chance and made a beeline towards a window.

The large building was lined with machinery and fabrics. Hanzo couldn’t find her at first glance, which he was partly thankful for because it meant Talon wouldn’t either. He ran around the various stacks of cloth and metal, almost running passed a white-and-blue coat abandoned on the ground. He backpedaled immediately and stared at the bloody fabric, seeing the rip in the middle of the right sleeve. Mei probably was dealing with a broken humerus and heavy bleeding. His heart ached as he imagined in pain and fearful.

Then he felt eyes on his back. He whipped around quickly to find Mei running towards him, and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Oh, thank God…I was so scared. I thought they…I…” his voice gave out, instead preferring to hold her closer and try to ease his worrying.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Mei said, pulling away to look at her dragon. “Thank you for coming for me. I heard that Lucio was coming, but I appreciate the company.”

He chuckled. “Anything for you, _yuki no joō._ ” Hanzo reached for her injured arm, inspecting the bandage that was already soaking through with her blood. “Can you move your arm?”

“Yes, I think so.” She proceeded to demonstrate, moving her arm around with slight wincing.

“That means it didn’t hit any nerves, good.” He sighed and pulled her to his chest again. “You worry me so, my love.”

Mei laughed weakly, hugging him with her good arm.

A small click interrupted their peace.

Hanzo had never moved faster, ducking down and yanking his fiancée down with him. He quickly grabbed a sonic arrow and pushed it into the ground just hard enough for it to trigger. He watched cautiously, noching a normal arrow before waiting for the outline to appear.

“Come out…” A feminine, sing-song voice rang into the air.

Widowmaker.

She had either figured out where her sniping rival for that day had ran off to, or she was coming down to finish off said rival’s lover. Regardless, she was here, and she didn’t intend to let them escape.

Hanzo spared a glance over to where Mei was sitting. Her blaster was loaded with an icicle and ready to fire around the corner should the spider peak around it. She looked back at him, eyes fearful but face unwavering.

A swishing sound put them both on alert. The sound of the gunshot cracking through the air and the spurt of blood that hit the two of them shocked them even more.

Mei’s face went white when she realized what happened. Hanzo’s eyes were wide, and were focused on the barrel of the sniper rifle behind his wife. He raised his bow and sent the arrow through the woman’s side. The pain that followed had him almost doubling over, clutching above his collarbone where he had barely missed a quick death.

Widowmaker ran off, but Mei ignored her completely as she inspected her fiancé’s wound. It had been a clean shot, and had went right through without hitting any blood vessels or bones, thankfully. She dug in her discarded belt pouches for another bandage.

“That was…frightening,” she commented with a shaky laugh as she wrapped the gauze over the hole.

“Indeed.”

“It seems like I’m a bad luck charm in battle. Are you sure you would want to be with a woman like that?”

“ **Please…I need you** , Mei.” He scoffed at the mere notion of giving up the best woman in his entire life because of something so unimportant to him. “You’re the most important thing in the world…even if you cause me to get shot from time to time.”

“I’ll just work from home after the wedding. Problem solved,” she laughed, pecking his cheek.

“I doubt you would enjoy that. You like being seen as dangerous, I know you.”

“…maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> yuki no joō = snow queen


	10. 10 - Symmarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring everyone's favorite blue lesbians.

Fareeha opened the door to her apartment, sighing and toeing off her boots. It had been a long day at work. Helix had her training several new recruits recently, and today was their “test run.” Basically, the rookie team and their teacher had to protect a popular Israeli politician during his speech. The mission had been a success, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful.

“Welcome back, _priyamaina_!” her girlfriend called from the kitchen. As Fareeha peeked around the corner, she saw Satya chopping up an onion, most likely for tonight’s dinner. As she approached, she laid down the knife and turned to face her. “How was work?”

“Good. What are you making?” she answered, pecking her on the lips.

“ _Dum paneer kali mirch_.”

“Mmm, my favorite.”

Satya chuckled and turned back around to finish the prep work. That’s when Fareeha noticed it.

“ _Habib_ , **is…that my shirt**?”

Fareeha was pretty sure it was the t-shirt she had gotten at a rock concert in Alexandria. The back advertised the tour dates. Satya usually wouldn’t wear something like that. The woman in question looked down, and seemed mildly surprised (and embarassed).

“…oh, I suppose it is. I apologize, would you like me to change?”

“No, no, it’s fine. You can wear it if you’d like.”

Satya laughed, a rosy blush evident on her face. “I was wondering why it was so comfortable! I really should look at what I wear more.”

“Well, you look as lovely as ever in it, so I wouldn’t worry,” Fareeha said, pressing a kiss to her lover’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.


	11. 11 - Oristion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin head panic.

" **I just want to be normal again!** " Orisa shouted, voice panicky. Bastion looked at their girlfriend with concern, poking at the orange squash that had taken the place of her head.

  
"Calm down, Orisa! I'm sure we can fix this!" Efi tried to comfort the Omnic, frantically looking through the internet to find a cure for this odd affliction.

  
"But how? I can remove my head completely, Efi. It's a _pumpkin!_ "

  
"I don't know, but we will, I promise."

  
" _If_ _it makes you feel any better, I think you still look nice._ " Bastion beeped, resting their hand on Orisa's shoulder.

  
She sighed. " _Thank you, E-54. But I'm not concerned with how I look, I'm worried that this will mess with my functions._ "

  
" _Well, try not to worry. Efi will do everything she can to get your old head back, and so will I._ " They gently touched their forehead to their Orisa's pumpkin, knowing that the action brought them reassurance when they were panicking and hoping it would do the same for her.


End file.
